With draw-off rollers used to date for the knitted fabric on flat-bed knitting machines, the individual roller elements are arranged side by side in line on the shaft, such that they lie with their end-faces immediately against each other. Due to the unavoidable play of the roller elements lying against each other, loose threads of the knitting can be drawn off and become entangled as well as jammed between neighboring roller elements. This has a disadvantageous effect upon the draw-off of the knitted fabric and can also lead to damage of the fabric. Frequently, one has to resort to providing tearing devices for such threads in the region of the draw-off roller elements. This means however, an increased cost in design and assembly.